


Pre-Battle Show

by cockabeetle, Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [96]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: Fist Fights, Gen, Sparring, Talk about training, angst pre-game show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockabeetle/pseuds/cockabeetle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: Von's Last Spar, right before the battle withNessMadama Nymphadora
Relationships: Vondila Morson vs. Belladona Cox
Series: Owari Magica [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Pre-Battle Show

**Author's Note:**

> POINTS  
> Aeron/Beetle: 1764 words at 880 + 850 +50 = 1780pts  
> Von/Luna: 1586 words
> 
> EXP: 5 to Aeron

Aeron had been wandering the area just inland of the beach for a while, avoiding the places they normally spent time in just because they weren't feeling up to hanging out in the parks or near their house at the moment. As they wander, they spot a familiar head of dark, curly hair. They don't step up too close as they draw her attention, just in case she lashes out again, but they do smile at Vondila a little.  
"Hello again."

Vondila stood at the door of Vanessa's apartment. She had been trying to get a hold of the other since before the last meeting but after she didn't show up Von knew she needed to check on her. She had rung up to the apartment but after three attempts with nothing she had buzzed a few neighbors and the few that answered said they didn't know her or they haven't seen her in a bit. So she left. Had Vanessa gone off for some fashion event? She didn't know and would have to ask Salem if Monarch was doing anything. She stopped for a moment to look at her phone when she heard someone greet her. She looked over and saw Aeron. "Hey, whats up Aeron?"

"Nothing really, just wondering. Is there something bothering you?" They tilt their head, glancing up at the apartment complex Vondila had stepped away from, eyebrows raised.  
"I did have a question for you, but if you're busy I can wait for a better time."

Vondila shook her head. "No, no, no, I'm good. What's your question?" She put her phone away and turned to the other completely.

"How do you get used to fighting? Like... without dying too much? I haven't really gotten the hang of that aspect of..." they trail off, waving their hand in the air in a vague gesture to encompass the concept of magi in general, "This."

Vondila instantly understood what Aeron was wanting. "Well there are a few ways I know can help. Sparring with someone and talking about what you're doing and them talking about what they're doing. Physical training, like building muscles and stamina gives you something to fall back on that's not magic and helps with confidence. Fighting loose familiars can really help. Lastly learning martial arts can help bring you focus." She explained the tricks she had picked up and knew others in the past used.

Aeron nodded.  
"I'm not sure physical training for muscles will help me; as far as I know my weapons are all entirely magic based, and all of the attacks I know I have are magic as well. But it would help to know what I need to work on, and focus could help... I'll ask Daisy about martial arts." They smile.  
"I've only ever really sparred one person and that didn't... go the way I expected it to, at all. Or help much, I think. The battle I've participated in was helpful, sort of, and I'd love to get a better handle on what I can and can't do. My aim isn't that great, when it comes to attacking, but I plan mostly to heal people who need help, so for now it's not like being a good combatant is a requirement, but... it has been bothering me that I only landed the one hit during that battle."

Vondila nodded. "I started with only magic based attacks myself, but training gave me confidence that if magic failed me I had a back up." She explained. "If you want we can spar and we can talk through it well we do it. Also it's okay that you only hit once. You're new to all of this." She sat her hand on their shoulder. "It takes time and no one is perfect when they first start something."

"That makes sense. I... I'd like to, spar, if you're up to it. I've noticed you're not exactly my biggest fan." They smile a little more, as their eyes flick to the hand they'd given her back.  
"Thanks for understanding, it's hard sometimes to... remember I can ask for help. I'm pretty used to trying to get things on my own and getting nowhere fast."

Vondila held up her new hand. "Yeah I'm more pissed at Belladona then you. She used you, the punch was really me letting out any anger I had at you." She smiled. "I wasn't really thinking either. But thank you for the hand." She started walking. "There should be a park close we can use. And take this from someone that did try and do all this alone. It won't work. One day you'll notice that you're all that's left and you missed out of connection to everyone around you." Her voice was a little sad and she looked back at the building one last time. She'd find Vanessa soon she knew it.

Aeron nods.  
"Yeah. I... I came into this with only a vague idea of what I thought magic would be like, and... I didn't really think about other people at all when I jumped into this. I should've talked to Fawn before even making my contract, we'd been working together to find our friends ever since... they left. It wasn't exactly fair to her for me to jump into this, or get myself caught in the middle of what has to be the weirdest turf war I've ever seen. Richards never pinged me as the leading type, but then again... I only really ever knew about him through his dad, so what do I know?" They shrug, following her towards the park.  
"I'm sure you'll hear from your friend soon, people aren't nearly so heartless as some pipsqueaks like to pretend they are." Aeron huffs, mind flicking back to the little spat they'd had at the Sanctuary. Ugh, assholes.

Vondila nodded. "Yeah I know. And you'll find out what happened to your friends as well. Have you checked the archives? They might be in there. I'm guessing one is Midge. Sadly I didn't know her. So I won't be of help." She explained as she stepped into the park and transformed. "Choose physical attacks-" she pulled out her cards and held them up. "-or magical." She pulled out her wand.

"...magical. Having somebody run at me just makes me nervous." They scratch the back of their neck, laughing awkwardly, and transform, holding a hand out and sighing a little when their needle wands fall into it.  
"Fawn and I did look in that memorial space for Midge and Buck, but I didn't see Midge, and she didn't find him so... I don't know if we missed them or if they really aren't there."

Vondila threw her cards in the air and they exploded into green sparkles. "There are a lot of plaques in the graveyard and it takes a long time to find a name." She explained. "Okay show me what you can do Aeron."

Aeron nods, flicking the wand in their right hand towards her for an attempt at the first attack they learnt how to do. (d14 +4 to hit, 1dmg, poison damage 1dmg for four turns)

Vondila smiled. "Okay that's good. Poison right?" She felt a little ill so she knew it was. "Now I'm going to hit you with a few more attacks." She formed the magic and sent it at Aeron.   
(13 to hit, 4dmg)

Health: Vondila 84 poisoned for four rounds, Aeron 56

"Yeah, lemme try again. That felt really weak." Aeron frowned, flicking their wrist again and sending another beam of magic at Vondila. It hit, but it didn't feel particularly stronger. Darn. (d19 +4 to hit, 2mg)

Vondila nodded. "A little better. What feels natural with an attack? Do that." She started creating a bit more magic. "Play off your strengths outside of magic. Now I'm going to give you a bit more so you can feel magic better." She explained before she fired off the powerful attack.   
(Non nat 20, 14 dmg)

Health: Vondila 81 poisoned for 7 rounds, Aeron 42

Aeron staggers a little, and nods again, thinking for a moment before trying to use any other attack, like how they'd found that sleep spell. They don't intend to use poison or sleep, but they don't know what else they can do either. The magic fizzles at the end of their wand, and they frown a little at it, annoyed. (d6 +1 to hit, miss)  
"That felt off..."

"It's okay. It happens even to me." Vondila explained. "Now I'm going to use poison on you, it can help knowing what others might feel from your attacks." She explained and created a small purple orb unlike her normally green magic and fired it.  
(14 to hit. 6dmg poisoned for 4 rounds)

Health Vondila 79 poisoned for 6 rounds, Aeron 36 poisoned for 4 rounds

Aeron nods again, grimacing a little at the feeling of their stomach turning. Ugh, this just makes them hate poison even more. They raise their wand and flick it in a circle in Von's direction, magic arcing out between them and her and... doing something. Aeron isn't sure what happened.   
(nat20 to hit, 79 + 36 = 115/2 = 57.5, -4 to Von)

Health Vondila 53 poisoned for 6 rounds, Aeron 57 poisoned for 4 rounds

Vondila sucked in some air. "Good job. Whatever that was it was strong." She grinned. She fired off a few magical shots. "How does the poison feel?" She asked.  
(23 to hit, 4dmg)

Health: Vondila 51 poisoned for 5 rounds, Aeron 50 poisoned for 3 rounds

"I got a little dizzy from it, but... yeah. That sure is something." Aeron laughs.  
"I feel a little sick, it's... really not my favorite feeling. Kinda don't like poison, makes me feel icky." They shrug, and send another bolt of magic her way. It feels strong, this time. (d9 +4 to hit, 8dmg, poison 4dmg 4 rounds)

Vondila grits her teeth at the magic. "Well it is poison." She fired off a few shots of magic. "Try that strong attack again." She suggested.   
(Non nat 20 to hit, 10 dmg) 

Health: Vondila 41 poisoned for 5 rounds, Aeron 37 poisoned for 2 rounds

Aeron nods, shaking their head and twirling their wand again. They feel that disorienting tug in their chest, as the magic jolts between them and Von. They do feel a little better afterwards, though. (d15 +1 to hit, 41+37 = 78/2 =39)

Health: Von 39 poisoned for 5 rounds, Aeron 39 poisoned for 2 rounds

Vondila took another deep breath. "How are you feeling Aeron?" She asked, wanting to know if they could keep going or not. 

Health: Vondila 34 poisoned for 4 rounds, Aeron 36 poisoned for 1 round

Aeron shook themself again, and dropped one of their wands to run a hand down their face.  
"Pretty... pretty okay? I think? If the queasy feeling is the poison, then... I'm all good." They flick their wrist, and send another bolt at her. (d8 +4 to hit, 7dmg)  
"Oh, are you wanting to stop?"

Vondila shook her head. "No I'm good. I just wanted to make sure you're okay." She fired again.   
(14 to hit, 4dmg)

Health: Vondila 23 poisoned for 3 rounds, Aeron 29

"I'm good." They nod, flicking their wrist and firing again. (d8 +4 to hit, 4dmg)  
"Let me know if you want me to heal you?"

Vondila lifted her wand to attack when her nubbin flared up in pain. She dropped her weapon which turned to glitter once it touched the ground. She pulled off her prosthetic and looked at the stump. It was a little swollen but fine. "Shit." It seemed like her nub was where poison liked to collect or it was collecting there mentally. "I could go for some healing." She said as she put the prosthetic back on.

Aeron nodded immediately, and switched to their left wand to send a wave of healing her way. It felt kind of weak, but it's better than nothing. (5 health to Von)

Health: Vondila 20 poisoned for 2 rounds, Aeron 29

Vondila sighed. "Thanks, seems my arm starts acting up." She pulled out a new wand and pointed it at Aeron.  
(Non nat 20 to hit, 6dmg)

Health: Vondila 16 poisoned for 1 round, Aeron 23

"Alright. If you'd like me to stop or heal you again, just tell me." They send another bolt of magic her way. (d10 +4 to hit, 7dmg)

At that attack blood pooled in Vondila's mouth. She spit it out and held up her hands. "Okay I'm done." She never realized how much poison could mess with her. Was she really that weak? Or was she still messed up from losing her arm. "Now is a great chance to work on healing." She commented and pulled her little hat off and pulled out a couple potion bottles. "Here use these. That way you can focus on just healing me and not yourself as well." She explained.

Health: Vondila 5, Aeron 23

Aeron nods, flicking their wrist to heal her while they downed one of the potions, grimacing a little at the taste.  
"Thanks." (8 health to Von, 12 to Self)

Health: Vondila 13 Aeron 35

"You’re welcome. I know the potions taste weird but putting anything flavored in them makes them not work." Vondila explained. "How do you feel when you heal someone?" She asked.

"It's... like... a relief? Like when you pour water over your head on a hot day. Feels like a rush." They smile a little, downing the second potion and repeating their hand motion to heal her some more. (8 health to Von, 12 to self)

Health: Vondila 21 Aeron 47

Vondila nodded. "That’s good, it feels positive for healing. I've met a few that have negative emotions with healing." She added and tucked her hat back in place. "So besides battling, how are you feeling about everything else that comes from being a magi?"

"My wish is kind of my favorite part. I can make anything I can picture in my head, and it works exactly like I expect it to. I wanted your arm to be kind of indestructible, so... it might be?" They offer, with a laugh.  
"I was tooling with the idea of prosthetics because I realized Belladonna had one, and I wanted to help make life easier. I'm not really... willing to help her with anything more, but... I did all that work, so I shouldn't let it go to waste, you know?" They smile.  
"Eb is nice to talk to, and he's fun to sit with while I embroider things, since I can't make fabrics that are already embroidered with how my wish works. And... I do like this community, even if I feel a little on the outside of it, given what my introduction to everything was. I'd like to be a proper part, though... I'm not sure if I'll be able to work with Bella or that pipsqueak without insulting either of them, at least until Fawn gets an apology." They send another wave of healing her way, and reach into a pocket in their pants for the First aid kit they'd picked up around when they first met Salem. (10 health to Von)

Health: Vondila 31 Aeron 47

Vondila tried not to get upset hearing that Belladonna also had a similar prosthetic as her. "With most of them just be yourself. Belladonna and Sierra might be a lost cause though." She hated one and was saddened by the other.

Aeron nods.   
"I'll... do my best." They send another wave of magic her way, and then open the kit to use it on themself since it would be easier to keep focusing their magic on her, at least until they needed to split their attention. (7 health to Von, 9 to Self)  
"I wish it hadn't come down to that, but... I'm not going to entertain people who make it a point to hurt someone who hasn't done anything to them. Fawn didn't do anything to deserve getting lectured."

Health: Vondila 38 Aeron 56

Vondila snorted. "Belladonna is a cold bitch well Sierra has no idea how to be social." She explained. "I hope Sierra can learn how to be around people but I know Belladonna won't."

Aeron huffs.  
"I'm not good at being social either. You don't see me making non magi cry, though." They flick their wrist and heal her again, sticking their tongue out as they do. (10 health to Von)

Health: Vondila 48 Aeron 56

Vondila shrugged. "I'm not excusing her actions. I'm just saying what I know. Also I would like to point out I also suck with people, but I think I made a good fist impression with you." She beamed at her own pun.

Aeron snorted.   
"My second impression was pretty... humerus. Yeah?" They grin, eyebrows raised at her, as they flick another wave of healing her way.  
"How much more do you think you need? I've never tried to use healing continuously like this."  
(5 health to Von)

Health: Vondila 57 Aeron 56

Vondila laughed at the joke. "It was definitely a hand up from the first one." She stretched a bit, everything felt way better now. "Maybe one more if you can handle it."

"I can do that." They smile, sending one last wave her way, and use another on themself.   
(9 health to Von, 8 to self)

Health: Vondila 62 Aeron 60

"Thanks Aeron. Do you feel better about fighting now?" Vondila asked, then de-transformed. She looked at her soul gem to see how her grief was doing but instead it was flashing telling her there was a witch nearby. "There's a witch near." She commented and started turning to see which way it was.

"It's a little easier, I think." Their head snaps up, as she speaks.   
"What, really? You can just tell?"

Vondila nodded. "Our soul gems can act as trackers to witches. The brighter and faster it flashes the closer you are to a witch." She stopped facing a little off from where they had come from. "Wanna try out what you learnt in a witch battle?" She asked, smiling. She felt fine and if there was a witch she hoped to see Vanessa there with it being so close to her.

Aeron nods, detransforming and holding theirs out to check it on their own.  
"So that's how you figured out where the wolf was? I missed a lot of this stuff, didn't I?"

"Yeah but it's okay, The incubators are stingy on giving out info." Vondila explained.

"Yeah, you have to ask them directly, you can't just expect them to tell you when courtesy dictates they should." Aeron pouted.  
"So... do you think your friend will be there?"


End file.
